Sabor a flor
by Eebowai
Summary: Tendou experimenta el amor y el sabor a pétalos en la lengua, pecho lleno de ramas y espinas, así como ardor en los ojos y tristeza incontrolable.


**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu es propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.

Este fic hace mención/trata de la enfermedad de Hanahaki. La enfermedad de Hanahaki es ficticia y el paciente la padece por un amor no correspondido, hay una operación pero esta aparte de deshacerse de la enfermedad hace lo mismo con los sentimientos.

¡Tenía esta idea desde hace mucho! Trabajar un amor no correspondido es algo que quería hacer pero nunca tuve la oportunidad. El me interesa luego esa persona es atractiva, hablamos, hay química y luego relación son los pasos normales, en un amor no correspondido creo que es más o menos como traté de expresarlo así, al menos es la idea que tengo entre lo que sé por cuenta propia y otras personas. Sin más espero que lo disfruteeen.

* * *

La primera vez que la vio, medio la tomó en cuenta. _A medias,_ describe muy bien cómo pasó. Se fijó en ella un par de veces, la mayoría de ellas sólo por segundos y en muy pocas con un pensamiento de por medio. Hubo una sola vez, única y breve, en la que sus pies regresaron al suelo y su vista captó una expresión de frustración fuera de la cancha, sentada en la banca del lado contrario. A Tendou la sonrisa se le ensanchó más, estiró sus brazos en victoria, aunque su mente no borraba una simple oración.

"La belleza de Karasuno es todo un deleite."

Pero, al final, la tomó en cuenta a medias. Un milisegundo después Tendou ya estaba saliendo de la cancha y dando alientos a Semi. La belleza de Karasuno no volvió a llamar su atención.

 _A medias._ Incluso cuando, sentado mirando el techo al lado de Wakatoshi, el rostro apareció y se quedó ahí por unos instantes. Pero Tendou nunca se queda con los mismos pensamientos por mucho tiempo.

[. . .]

Tendou comete el error que vuelve su vida una miseria: ir a Tokio. No tenía por qué. El vóley ya no estaba en su vida, por lo que una beca deportiva no era algo con lo que contaba, bien podría haber solucionado su vida haciéndose cargo del negocio familiar, cargando cajas por unos cuantos años hasta que su viejo fuera realmente viejo y le cediera toda responsabilidad. Pero está en Tokio, estudiando procesos mentales y esas mierdas, viviendo en un departamento _muy_ acogedor que solo no podría costear. Y por eso mismo, su vida se vuelve miseria cuando comete el error de hablar del departamento en frente de Wakatoshi.

—Pagar la renta es más fácil entre dos personas

Dijo esa vez, y las cosas hubieran terminado bien (Tendou buscando un no-problemático compañero, pagando la renta a tiempo y sin preocuparse por tener a alguien más viviendo con él) si no hubiera cavado su propia tumba.

—Sí, pero ¡Es todo un problema! Tendría que hacer el trato primero yo, y pagar la primera renta, entonces sería anunciar que busco compañero, hacer entrevistas porque ¿Y si se trata de un asesino… o un pervertido, Wakatoshi-kun? No, no.

—Entonces—Wakatoshi, como alma adorable que es, empieza a quitarle años de vida a Tendou—. Yo seré tu compañero.

No es que Wakatoshi sea malo, o que no le agrade. _Wakatoshi-kun es mi mejor amigo porque Semi perdió el puesto cuando rentó apartamento solo,_ se dice Tendou todos los días. No se trata de que Wakatoshi no se encargue de sus tareas, hace más que suficiente: limpia, lava, tiende, plancha y dobla. Y más que suficiente porque hace lo de Tendou también. Cuando él regresa de sus prácticas y ve que Tendou no tomó la lista de las compras, vuelve a salir del departamento para hacerlas él. A veces, Tendou ni se da cuenta de eso.

El problema está en eso: Wakatoshi es demasiado bueno dentro del departamento, por lo que las otras tareas quedan en sus manos.

Otras tareas: interacción con los vecinos y el casero.

Wakatoshi es pro interacción humana, pero cuando se trata de él toda la gente parece estar muda y sorda. Por lo que, para proteger los sentimientos de su amigo, Tendou le deja en claro que sólo salude y se aprenda todos los nombres que puede, ya luego él se hará cargo por si necesitan algo.

Y justo como se lo pide, un mes después Wakatoshi se sabe nombres y los departamentos que ocupan.

—Y en el departamento de al lado—Tendou mueve la cabeza para indicarle que continúe, porque mientras él habla Satori escribe como puede los nombres y donde viven, por no contar con una memoria como la del otro—. Shimizu Kiyoko, la ex manager de Karasuno.

El nombre queda a medio escribir, la libreta es zarandeada entre las manos de Tendou y Wakatoshi continúa diciendo nombres, como si nada. A Tendou le tiembla el agarre en el lapicero y todos los nombres que escribe después lucen tan horrible como la letra de un niño de tercer año.

El nombre de Shimizu Kiyoko sigue a medio escribir.

[. . .]

Seguro el destino lo odia, piensa medio en burla a sí mismo cuando escucha desde la puerta como Wakatoshi saluda a la ya no de Karasuno pero todavía belleza. Mentalmente se hace un recordatorio de tardarse cinco minutos más en llegar a casa el próximo jueves, con la pequeña ilusión de al menos estar con Wakatoshi cuando ella salga.

En medio ese recordatorio mental, la realidad se trata de que Wakatoshi entra sin preocupaciones y la puerta golpea la espalda de Tendou. Gritos agudos e insultos al pobre Ushijima, el departamento se vuelve un caos auditivo en lo que el castaño desaparece de la entrada y regresa con la bolsa de hielo que le entrega como disculpa.

—Exageré un poco, Wakatoshi-kun— Se disculpa Tendou aceptando la bolsa y se ríe al ver la expresión más calmada en el rostro del otro cuando la coloca en la zona agredida—. Eso sí, no debería sorprenderme que uses fuerza bruta hasta para abrir una puerta.

—Lo siento— ahora se disculpa verbalmente Ushijima, Tendou le palmea el hombro para calmarlo un poco y caminan a la diminuta barra que conecta la cocina con la sala-comedor. Como una forma más de disculpa, le sirve a Tendou un vaso de zumo de manzana (a Tendou se le tuerce el corazón) —. Ah. Kiyoko Shimizu dijo que hay junta mañana a la misma hora.

—¿Shimizu Kiyoko? ¿La manager de Karasuno? —finge muy mal la sorpresa y el hecho de que _oh sí, no tengo idea de quién es ella._ Ushijima le mira de manera muy extraña y la espalda ya no es problema sino todo su cuerpo.

—Shimizu Kiyoko, el nombre que no pudiste escribir, sí.

—¡Ah, ya, ya! —Tendou continúa con la farsa, cosa que debería de dejar si le pone tan nervioso la mirada de Wakatoshi, pero continúa—. Entonces ella es la que vive en el departamento de al lado.

—Creí que lo recordarías, por tu reacción cuando te lo conté— da el golpe final—. Tendrás que ir tú, mañana yo tengo las clases de inglés y el entrenamiento.

Cuando Wakatoshi va a encerrarse a su habitación se percata de dos cosas. A. Mañana es jueves, el día _casi_ libre de Ushijima. B. Tiene que recordar que, en realidad, Wakatoshi se da cuenta de muchas cosas que ocurren a su alrededor.

[. . .]

No está enamorado de esa belleza, ni mucho menos. Pero la idea de verla sólo le trae el recuerdo de un rostro frustrado y rojo de la desesperación y emoción. Tendou trata de analizar lo que está ocurriendo como puede mientras observa con resentimiento la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Wakatoshi, donde el mismo ha estado desde medio día, y lo único coherente que puede sacar es comparar esto como la vez que vio la película sólo porque la actriz es linda.

Eso es, sólo quiere hablar con ella porque es linda.

Con eso su ánimo mejora mucho, deja de limpiarse el sudor en el pantalón cada tres segundos, y termina el zumo de naranja (porque Wakatoshi compró una única caja de manzana y un montón de naranja) para salir por la puerta y bajar las escaleras hasta la planta baja.

Cuando está a diez escalones del suelo, su vista deja sus tenis desgastados para encontrar oscuro y atrayente cabello negro recogido y poca piel de la espalda expuesta. Tendou se siente morir entre sangre volando a la cabeza, ojos que no se pueden mover del mismo lugar y el milagro que fue poder bajar los escalones que faltaban sin caer de saco en el suelo. Debería morirse ahí de la pena, o regresar antes de que sea demasiado tarde al departamento, lo peor que le podía pasar era que la vieja casera lo regañara mañana.

Pero su vista sigue clavada en ella, sus pies no dan señal de que se vayan a mover y uno de los chicos que viven en el segundo piso lo saluda desde el lado contrario. Sirve como distracción suficiente para que sus pies vuelvan a responder y se aleje lo más posible de la zona de peligro. Casi está que besa al pobre enano por la ayuda que le ha brindado, ni siquiera recuerda su nombre, por lo que le saluda con un apodo sacado de último momento y sus hombros se relajan cuando se burla más de él y olvida por un momento la incomodidad de minutos antes.

Algo así, porque entonces el lugar se va llenando poco a poco y la vieja casera, que no prepara todo desde antes, le pide ayuda para acomodar las sillas.

Bien pude irse al lado contrario, cargar con sillas lejos de donde ella está. Pero la mente y el cuerpo le juegan una muy mala cuando piensa que no quiere que esté de pie más tiempo y cuando se encuentra caminando a ella de nuevo.

—Su silla— Es todo lo que le sale. La coloca a un lado y entonces ella la arrastra para sentarse.

Tendou se siente tonto, porque se queda ahí de pie, aun cargando con otra silla. _Tendou eres estúpido_ casi se quiere grabar en la frente, pero igual se las arregla para darse media vuelta y continuar ayudando. Cuando únicamente carga con una silla, la que será la suya, da una mirada a la habitación casi llena y ahora la situación es la que le juega a la mala.

Shimizu Kiyoko, sentada, en silencio, sola, luciendo como si nada pero para Tendou se puede ver que está incómoda. Le extraña, porque la imagen que tiene de ella es de alguien que puede desenvolverse fácilmente y encaja muy bien en un grupo, volviéndose el centro de este. Pero la verdad es lo que está viendo, una chica retraída que le recuerda vagamente a Sakusa. Espera equivocarse de nuevo.

Aunque va cargando la silla, se siente como si la estuviera arrastrando. Siente como si todos lo estuvieran mirando por el ruido que hace, tal vez no, tal vez sí. Pero quien sí lo mira es Shimizu Kiyoko cuando deja la silla a una distancia considerable y se sienta, sonriéndole antes de que la vieja dé por iniciada la reunión.

A Tendou le pica el pecho y su garganta se cierra para sofocarlo.

[. . .]

A veces Tendou se detiene en medio de lo que sea que está haciendo y recuerda Shiratorizawa. No ha pasado ni un año de que se graduó, pero ya no se siente como algo de cada día el sentarse a hablar con Wakatoshi para que después se unieran Reon y Eita, se siente más como algo que ocurrió hace años, que le da la sensación de melancolía y le recuerda que ya es viejo. Aunque no sea así.

Reon fue el único que se separó de manera significativa estando ahora en Sapporo mientras que Eita está ahora también en Tokio, aunque no lo parezca. Tendou no lo ha visto desde el día que le pidieron ayuda para acomodarse en el departamento, y cada mes le contesta sus mensajes. _Estúpido Eita_ desapareció de Line para Tendou.

Hasta que Tendou entra al departamento y encuentra a Semi enredado a Ushijima y comienza su crisis existencial acerca del amor y las personas que conoce.

—¡No te veo en un año y lo primero que tengo que ver es…! — Está exagerando, su espalda choca contra la pared y ambas manos cubren su rostro, aunque no los ve sabe que ninguno de los dos se ha movido, pero Eita tiene ahora su rostro enfadado-sólo-con-Tendou y Wakatoshi regresa a su rostro carente de emoción—. Olvídenlo, como si no lo esperara. Solo… dime que tienes lista la cena, Wakatoshi-kun. Voy a ducharme.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Tendou.

Sin dramas y actuaciones, Tendou les sonríe a ambos y desaparece de la habitación. Reon tiene una lluvia de mensajes, su Line saturado, a penas Tendou entra a la zona segura de su cuarto.

Entra frustrado a ducharse cuando la única respuesta que recibe es un breve mensaje que dice: _creí que ya lo sabías._

—Creí que ya lo sabías—dice lo mismo Eita, comiendo de la pasta sin sal que preparó Wakatoshi—. O que Wakatoshi ya te lo había contado.

—Lo hice—se apura de defenderse Ushijima, antes de que Tendou comience a gritar lo ofendido que está o algo por el estilo—. Por si no lo recuerdas, lo hice el día que te dije los nombres de los vecinos. Pero estuviste ido desde que mencioné a Shimizu Kiyoko.

Tendou está por golpear su cabeza contra la pasta mal hecha de Ushijima, metérsela por la nariz para ver si puede morir de una vez, o incluso ofrecer nunca más pedir jugo de manzana, todo con tal de evitar que Eita abra su bocota. Pero obviamente todo lo que hace es abrir los ojos de la sorpresa y esperar con miedo la reacción que pudiera tener.

—¿¡A Tendou le gusta la tipa linda de Karasuno!?

—¡No me gusta!

—Le gusta ella, Eita.

—¡Que no! ¡No me gusta, no!

—¿Desde cuándo, Wakatoshi?

—No lo sé, pero desde ese día lo he visto muy raro.

—¡¿Me escuchan, siquiera?! ¡Estoy diciendo que no me gusta!

—Tendou, pareces un mocoso—Eita lo mira severamente, aunque en el último año pareciera que a nadie le afectara su mirada, Tendou se encoge del miedo que aún le provoca—. _Gustar_ ya no debería de ser una palabra que te afecte tanto ¿Sabes? Debe ser lo más simple. No es como si estuviéramos diciendo que la amas o algo por el estilo.

—Eita-kun…

—Así que, de pie, vas a hablar con ella ahora mismo.

Siendo correteado por Eita, Tendou le envía todos los stickers que expresen enojo a Reon, porque si él estuviera también en Tokio lograría que todo fuera un poco más calmado. Tal vez poco, pero lo suficiente para hacer sentir a salvo a Tendou.

[. . .]

 _Tendou, estás tonto._

Apenas Semi cierra la puerta en su cara, se siente cual niño que encierran en su habitación (aunque no tiene sentido, porque a él lo sacaron de la casa, pero si lo piensa así, es así) y recarga su frente contra la puerta, consciente de que gritar no provocaría ni una pizca de compasión en el otro. Shirabu debe ser un monstruo, por actuar como si nada con el aura asesina y peligrosa de Eita casi cada vez que se cruzaban. Sí, un completo monstruo que hasta se atrevía a soltar uno que otro comentario de contraataque.

—Buenas noches.

Tendou bien podría haber caído al suelo, roto su cráneo y haber muerto de la sorpresa, pero todo lo que hace es mantener su frente contra la puerta y mirar al costado, sus labios sintiéndose entumecidos cuando se obliga a sonreír.

—Buenas noches, Shimizu-san.

La chica es hermosa, y lo afirma cada vez que la ve. Ella medio le sonríe antes de despedirse con la mano y alejarse rumbo a las escaleras, lejos de Tendou y el desastre que está hecho.

Tendou está tonto y tiene muchas dudas, entre ellas el por qué no puede descifrar que tipo de personalidad tiene ella y el por qué ahora su boca sabe a pétalos de rosas que comía de niño y la garganta le duele como espinas que se encajaba por accidente.

Shimizu Kiyoko ya no está y todo lo que le dijo fue un _buenas noches_. Tal vez está arruinado.

[. . .]

Desde ese momento Tendou sufre cada que la ve cerca. Cada que está en la misma habitación que él, Shimizu Kiyoko hace caer al suelo a Satori, sin tener que hacer algo en específico. Puede estar parada, sin cambiar su expresión, pero el pecho de Tendou lo hará alucinar del dolor y sus ojos se llenarían de lágrimas.

Pero aprende a disimularlo, tanto que con el tiempo se las arregla para coincidir con ella y saludarla como si fuera cualquier otra persona. Ella responde de igual manera y poco a poco Tendou encuentra felicidad en cosas tan sencillas.

Le gusta Shimizu Kiyoko, pero porque es linda. No sabe nada de su personalidad ni mucho menos otra cosa que no sea que fue manager de Karasuno. A lo mucho sabe que regresa a la misma hora menos los miércoles, que llega dos horas más tarde. Sabe que llamara Kiyo-chan sería lo más hermoso del mundo, pero en todo este tiempo su forma de llamarle no cambia de "Shimizu-san"

Todo eso es lo que provoca el sabor a pétalos en la lengua, pecho lleno de ramas y espinas, así como ardor en los ojos y tristeza incontrolable. Tendou puede estar revisando sus notas y de repente mirará en la nada pensando en el ¿Y si…? Porque hay un montón de posibilidades, pero nunca hace nada para que se cumplan.

[. . .]

Wakatoshi llega un día de las prácticas para encontrar a Tendou mirando a la pared, mirada perdida que lo alerta y rostro tan carente de vida que no puede relacionar con alguien como Tendou.

—Wakatoshi-kun— Tendou lo llama con una voz apagada cuando se para frente a él—Las flores no dejan de salir.

Con temor, Ushijima mira toda la sala-comedor, con un piso repleto de hermosas flores, en variedad de colores, todas son tan bellas pero lo único que le provocan a Wakatoshi es asco. Ver esas flores es tener a Tendou en el estado que está, más muerto que vivo, sufriendo cada segundo.

—Siempre fueron así mis enamoramientos, fuertes, dolorosos e imposibles—Satori vuelve a hablar para provocarle escalofríos a Ushijima, cuando lo mira, Tendou tiene lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y sus manos cubriendo su boca, una tos que hace eco en la habitación trae como resultado una flor más que sale de su amigo, acompañada de sangre y tallos sin fin llenos de espinas. La tos se repite más veces hasta que Tendou siente que puede hablar un poco—. Pero ninguno fue un amor no correspondido, ninguno me provoco tanto dolor como este… también, no me quise aferrar a los otros como lo hago a lo que siento ahora mismo.

A Ushijima le da pena y se asegura de tenerlo cerca y susurrarle palabras de aliento mientras llama a Eita quien, a su vez, llama a la ambulancia que se lleva a Tendou, dejando hermosas flores en el camino llenas de sangre y con espinas peligrosas. Y al mismo tiempo que él observa con su rostro estoico amenazando con deformarse, Shimizu Kiyoko se inca para tomar una de las flores del suelo. Las diminutas flores moradas llaman su atención y tenerlas en sus manos aumenta su preocupación por el vecino que apenas conoce.

[. . .]

Tendou despierta al día siguiente, el cuerpo le pesa y su garganta se siente desgarrada. Cuando enfoca el lugar en el que se encuentra, ver a Eita, Wakatoshi y Reon le alegra la vida. Es sólo por un momento, porque después de que los tres se alegran de que despertara, Eita muestra una seriedad de ultratumba, Wakatoshi y Reon lo miran con pena.

—Creo que lo mejor—Comienza Eita, y ahí Tendou comprende las expresiones de los otros dos—. Es que firmes para que te realicen la operación.

—La operación—repite Tendou y se arrepiente, las palabras saliendo de su garganta y el dolor que estas provocan es peor que el de las flores—. Operarme significa…

—Que ya no habrá riesgo de que mueras—le corta Eita—. Satori, esto es grave. Mucha gente decide no operarse, sí, y nunca les pasa nada, pero la cantidad de flores que sueltas es peligrosa. Y, al contrario, la operación no tiene ningún riesgo.

—Si lo tiene—Todos se sorprenden por la voz de Wakatoshi, quien niega con la cabeza para disculparse de Eita—. Es la única consecuencia que tiene, aparte de curarte desaparece todo sentimiento que tengas por esa persona.

Eita sabe que con esas palabras ya es imposible que Tendou acepte, él seguirá aferrado a esos sentimientos hasta que la situación empeore. Pero comprende a Ushijima al no quererle ocultar eso con tal de que acepte.

Sin embargo, Tendou toce para asustar a los tres presentes. Reon es el primero que reacciona, poniéndose de pie para llamar a la enfermera, lo cual Eita agradece porque ninguno habría reaccionado a tiempo.

Con un nuevo puño de flores moradas, Tendou se aferra a las sábanas de la camilla y piensa que tal vez su cara se parece a la de todos los oponentes que bloqueó en su vida.

—Voy a operarme.

[. . .]

Satori regresa a su departamento media semana después. Evitando mirar la cicatriz en su pecho cada que está frente a un espejo o en la ducha. No ha visto a Shimizu Kiyoko en todo ese tiempo y prefiere que siga de esa manera. Al lado de su cama, en la mesa de noche, van muriendo las últimas flores que soltó, moradas, pequeñas y por montones. Le gusta mirarlas antes de dormir, con la luz de la lámpara iluminándolas un poco y notando la forma en que se vuelven rígidas y pierden vida.

Las observa y piensa en cómo es casi toda su culpa. Un amor correspondido y esa enfermedad no deberían traer tantos problemas, pero ahí está él, media semana después de estar algo cerca de la muerte, todo por una cara llena de desesperación y roja, todo por una belleza que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Piensa que si tal vez hubiera establecido los límites desde un principio las cosas no habrían terminado de esa manera. Si hubiera existido un límite ahora mismo Shimizu Kiyoko sería sólo la vecina linda que le pone nervioso pero que no pasa de eso, o sólo la vecina linda que presumiría a los nuevos amigos que hiciera en la universidad, o la chica linda con la que le molestarían sus amigos. Pero sólo eso, no le afectaría que hablaran de ella, no se imaginaría sostener su mano, no se preguntaría cómo es realmente su personalidad o cuál sabor de zumo es su preferido.

Pero así fue. Tuvo el enamoramiento más fuerte, doloroso e imposible en la ex manager de Karasuno. Enamoramiento que no pasó a más, porque Shimizu Kiyoko nunca fue más que "Shimizu-san".

Aun así, Satori se aferró tanto a ese sentimiento que pensar que ahora desapareció para siempre le hace sentir que dejó ir una gran parte de él.

[. . .]

Las cosas vuelven a la normalidad a partir de ahí. Asistir a la universidad, odiar los procesos mentales y el comportamiento humano, pero seguir estudiando. Acordarse de hacer las compras y no sorprenderse que Eita aparezca cada vez con más frecuencia en el departamento, mucho menos cuando los mensajes de Reon están siempre ahí e insiste en videollamadas de vez en cuando.

Las últimas flores están cada vez más muertas y él ya está listo para tirarlas en cuanto regrese al departamento. Tirarlas y no volver a pensar en ello, esa es la idea.

Esa es la idea hasta que Shimizu Kiyoko sale de su departamento al mismo tiempo que Tendou está sacando las llaves de su bolsillo.

—Buenas tardes, Tendou-san.

No sabe porque ahora el cabello de Shimizu luce más largo o porqué sus pestañas le llaman tanto la atención o su lunar parece el punto final de una historia maravillosa. Porque se supone que se trata sólo de una cara bonita.

—Buenas tardes, Shimizu-san.

—Me alegra ver que ya está bien— y le sonríe.

Le sonríe y eso debería traer recuerdos de flores y espinas que le destrozan la garganta. Debería recordar la camilla y las luces que le cegaron. Debería estar vomitando del asco o actuando como si nada, pero lo que hay es una mezcla extraña de ambas cosas que resulta en una sonrisa que no se siente como sonrisa pero que de igual manera no provoca que la de la chica desaparezca.

—Ahora mismo iba al supermercado, quería hacer las compras mañana, pero de nuevo Miyazono-san adelantó la junta para mañana.

—¡Oh, sí, sí! Esa vieja no es muy considerada. Aunque, uh…—debería estar metiéndose en el departamento, tirando las flores y continuando como si nada, en su lugar sigue hablando—. ¿No te importa si te acompaño? Acabo de olvidar que hoy me tocaban las compras y si entro sin nada Wakatoshi-kun hará de mí la cena para él y Eita-kun.

Shimizu Kiyoko debería ser la chica que notó a medias, que después pensó era linda, le hizo sentir incómodo, con la cual se puso en vergüenza y de la cual se enamoró para sufrir un amor no correspondido. Debería ser la chica que le gustaba por ser linda y por la cual ya no siente nada. Pero en su lugar es la chica con quien hace las compras y habla de sus amigos como si le tuviera mucha confianza.

No debería ser la chica que ríe muy por lo bajo pero que de igual manera lo hace sentir bendecido con su risa, o la que le dice que se ven mañana. Mucho menos la chica con la que hable por media hora más en la puerta del departamento.

Debería ser la cara de desesperación y roja, la cara linda de la que no sabía nada.

[. . .]

En lugar de eso, Shimizu Kiyoko es la chica de la que se vuelve a enamorar. Porque es linda, le gusta más el zumo de uva que el de manzana o naranja, tiene piernas con una que otra cicatriz y que le cuesta mucho abrirse con otras personas. Le cuesta mucho decidir qué tener como merienda y organiza su vida mejor de lo que lo hará alguna vez Satori.

Y Satori espera que las flores no vuelvan a aparecer nunca más.

No lo hacen.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Técnicamente mi primer escrito en mi laptop nueva y segundo como estudiante de preparatoria, awsss.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía pero cuando termino algo o lo publico el mismo día o lo borro después porque ya no me gusta. Trataré de corregirlas cuando pueda.


End file.
